We propose to purchase a gas phase protein/peptide sequencer and will make this instrument available to other investigators at the University of North Carolina. In addition to the current studies of a number of investigators who require amino acid sequence analysis, a new program in biotechnology has recently been created in North Carolina and has generated additional interest in high sensitivity amino acid sequence analysis. In spite of the fact that the two spinning cup sequencers at this institution are utilized (and will continue to be utilized) virtually full time, there is a continuous backlog of potential work. In addition to the large number of potential projects for which there is a backlog problem, there are an ever increasing number of investigators who need sequence analysis, but cannot generate enough protein to be helped by our current technology. The new gas phase sequencer has the distinct advantage of high speed (45 minute cycle time) and extraordinary sensitivity (100 picomoles routinely)-both necessary attributes at present and in the future. The instrument would be located in a laboratory which presently houses one of the spinning cup sequencers in addition to 2 HPLC's and an amino acid analyzer. This laboratory has considerable experience in protein/peptide sequencing and maintenance of sophisticated instrumentation.